Hard Times
by fox-rox1539
Summary: An Outsiders epilogue, set thirty years in the future. This runs through all of the characters and their lives later on in life as to what I think may have happened. From Ponyboy's point of view.


An Outsiders epilogue, set 30 years into the future from the time the book had taken place. This runs through all of the characters and what may have happened if S. E. Hinton had continued with a sequel. I had written this for school and decided to get some feedback. So, leave me a review and tell me what you think.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Outsiders, nor the characters portrayed in this story.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, the bed covers tangled around me. It was dangerously hard to breathe, and it wasn't from smoking for as long as I have. Images of the violent plane crash I barely survived raced through my mind all day, every day, and now they've dared to enter my dreams, turning them into nightmares. The remainder of the leg I had lost shot a stream of pain through my body and I winced. After the pain had passed, I hopped out of bed to fulfill the daunting task of getting ready for my job I've had since I was fifteen, thirty years ago. For the remainder of the morning, I continued to think about what happened during the crash twenty years ago, and why fate had spared me. I'd been one of two survivors out of everyone on the plane; the other was Two-Bit Matthews.

Ah, Two-Bit, my old buddy Two-Bit, the ridiculous one in the gang that was once the Greasers. He was the reason we were on that plane. He was in jail in Mississippi for some unknown charge and I had to rescue him before he got life in prison. Two-Bit looks tremendously different now; a piece of shrapnel had lodged in his eye so his entire eye had to be removed. But no matter what happens to Two-Bit, he'll never change. The man will never settle down and start a family, nor will he stop making jokes and being a comic relief when something goes wrong. He still communicates with Marcia, the Soc we met at the movies all those years ago- they've become really good friends. I wish I could say the same about Cherry Valance and I.

I miss Cherry. I really do. We dated a little in high school, but just during our junior year. After Bob, Johnny and Dally died, it started this, revolution, of sorts. Socs and Greasers started hanging out, even became friends; it seemed like the barrier that was between the gangs was slowly crumbling. So we started hanging out, but her friends didn't like me and thought less of her for hanging out with a lowly hood. We eventually grew apart, and I haven't talked to her in over thirty years. Last time I talked to Two-Bit, he mentioned that Marcia said Cherry had married some big football player and had two beautiful, spoiled girls. Even though I think we should've been together, I'm happy for her. Whenever I look at a sunset I remind myself that she's out there, somewhere, watching too.

I had dinner with Sodapop and his family the other day. Those good looks really did get him somewhere- he married a beautiful Soc girl and had a rambunctious little boy, who's ten now. Soda's not working at that run-down gas station anymore. Now he owns his own chain of car mechanic garages. He's been doing really well for himself and his family; I'm quite proud. Soda keeps saying that I should come work for him and that I'd get a pay raise from the junkyard I work in now, but I'm quite happy with where I am. The only real reason I went was to see how Steve was doing; we don't talk much anymore.

Apparently, Steve has spent the last few months in jail for armed robbery. Nothing too major, but the dry cleaner didn't appreciate it much. The owner of the laundry place Steve robbed owed him some money for something- Soda wasn't sure- and he was determined to get it back somehow, even if it meant theft. I just laughed at the story and thought, "That's so Steve." He's got nothing waiting for him when he gets out, though, except his buddy Soda. He never got the chance to marry, and his father doesn't want him around. But, Steve has learned to accept that, and he'd never go back to his father even if he were wanted there. I feel kind of bad for the guy, though, but I know he doesn't want my pity so I never say anything.

I haven't talked to Darry since I was eighteen, the age I was legally allowed to move out and live on my own. Soda didn't know it, but we had been fighting about everything and more secretly for almost four years and I couldn't take being around him anymore. It was a mutual feeling, though, so I didn't feel as badly about it. So, the day of my eighteenth birthday, I moved out. A week later, Darry moved to Austin, Texas and got a job as a contractor's workman. It was basically the same job he'd had here in Oklahoma, but it paid more and was farther away from me. I really don't mind the fact that I haven't talked to him in so long, but it does bug me that Soda won't even tell me if he's alive or not, which I assume he is. But overall, I hope he has a good life down in Texas.

Looking back now, I realized that my life hasn't exactly been what I wanted it to be. I don't keep in touch with any of my old pals, I lost the girl of my dreams because she was to worried about her reputation to be seen with me, and I'm too stubborn to even talk to my own brother! In truth, since Johnny and Dally died, my life has been turned upside down. I just wish that everything could go back to the way it was: the Greasers sitting in the lot, talking and roughhousing. Johnny, my best friend, hanging by my side like old times. I'd give anything to get those days back, for Johnny to never have killed Bob. But, when reflecting on my situation, I understand that if Johnny hadn't done what he'd done, I probably wouldn't be here now.


End file.
